Windows including glass substrates with solar control coatings provided thereon are known in the art. Such windows may be used in the context of architectural windows, automotive windows, and/or the like.
Consider the conventional coated article discussed below, which includes the below-listed layers on a glass substrate proceeding from the glass substrate outwardly:
LayerThicknessGlass SubstrateTiO2180ÅZnOx100ÅAg105ÅNiCrOx30ÅSnO2595ÅZnOx120ÅAg130ÅNiCrOx30ÅSnO2100ÅSi3N4195Å
While the aforesaid conventional coated article has excellent sheet resistance properties, it has a visible transmission of over 70%. Unfortunately, such high visible transmissions are undesirable in certain instances. For example, it is sometimes desirable to have a window such as an IG window unit which has a much lower visible transmission.
However, trying to transform a double-silver type complicated coating such as that set forth above into a form where visible transmission is significantly changed typically results in many other characteristics (e.g., color, heat treatability, etc.) also being significantly altered. Because of such multi-faceted changes which tend to occur simultaneously when a change is made, the result is typically that an entirely new coating must be designed.
A coated article glass/SnO2/Ag/NiCrOx/SnO2/Ag/NiCrOx/SnO2 is also known. However, this coating is not heat treatable and does not have a heat treatable mate that substantially matches the optical characteristics thereof.
In view of the above, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a need for a coated article including a coating which can easily and efficiently be adjusted to allow for different values of visible transmission, and which may be heat treated in certain example instances.